GX
GX is the twelfth episode of Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX TV Series and the 38th episode for the overall series. Characters appeared in Plot Short Summary Maria's group flee from the fake Nastassja before them and come across Ver, who leads them to the Chateau's center. While Maria and the others face against the Chateau's defense, which takes the form of their past sins, Ver rewrites the Chateau's program with support from Elfnein in order to stop the disintegration, with the Chateau exploding with everyone still inside as a result. As Carol laments her failed plans, Elfnein explains what her father really wanted was to bring harmony to the world and give the world forgiveness. Refusing to accept this, Carol prepares to burn away all of her memories to exact her revenge, prompting Hibiki and the others to fight back with the Ignite Modules, releasing all of its safeties to try and match Carol's output. When this proves to be insufficient as well, Maria and the others arrive and combine their powers with everyone, using Carol's own phonic gain to surpass the Ignite Modules' limits and unleash their true form. Long Summary Maria, Kirika, and Shirabe had to run from "Professor Nastassja". However, it was obvious they were being led somewhere, and Kirika was sure it was a trap. Carol revealed that Tokyo is the terminus point of the world's ley lines, meaning that her songs could be used there to dismantle the world. What's more, alchemy was something that was created by Finé after the Curse of Balal struck, as a way for people to understand each other without words. So in a sense, she helps tie all three seasons together. While fleeing from "Professor Nastassja", Maria and the others encountered Dr. Ver. They might be enemies, but like they say, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." He led them to the control center, and while they held off the Alca-Noise, he'd do what he could to stop the world's dismantling. Hibiki, Tsubasa and Chris were frustrated, but Maria told them that even if 10,000 plans fail, there must be a 10,001st plan! While Dr. Ver was working, Carol asked him what he was planning. He knows that after the dismantling and analysis phases of alchemy, there is also reconstruction, so he was rewriting the Chateau's programming to do that. Carol said the Chateau wouldn't be able to handle that, and would absorb the four of them, and he said that after that, it would explode! Either way, it would stop the disintegration! He loves screwing with people's plans! Hibiki wanted to use the Ignite Module, but Tsubasa and Chris stopped her, as it might help Carol instead. Carol then declared that she would hit them with a huge finisher. Professor Nastassja showed up, but Maria and the others knew that she wasn't really Mom. Her response was to turn into Maria, armed with the Black Gungnir. Looks like it's something that takes the form of its opponents own doubts and insecurities. Elfnein asked Maria to give the communicator to Dr. Ver, and had him link their computer to the Chateau's systems so she could help lighten his load. Maria told Shirabe and Kirika to leave things to her and go help the others, but when the fake Maria's spear almost hit the real Maria, they stopped it, saying that they would see it through to the end together. Carol was really starting to get nervous at the way things were going in the Chateau. Maria, Kirika, and Shirabe said the lines that are usually death flags to Tsubasa, Chris, and Hibiki as things got critical in there. And as Maria finished their opponent off with her Sere†Nade, it transformed into Serena herself, wearing her version of the Airgetlám. Carol, desperate now that her plans were really in danger, fired at the Chateau. I don't know what she was planning, but it was too little, too late to stop the world's reconstruction. But everyone was sad that it seemed to come at a heavy price, as Maria, Shirabe, and Kirika appeared to have died. Tsubasa told Carol to surrender, as her future has been stopped. And Elfnein asked her to stop, pointing out that this isn't what their father wanted. But Carol knew that, but couldn't think of any other way to avenge their father. Hibiki's father said that Izak must have wanted to tell Carol something important, and Carol believed it could only have been the truth. But when Elfnein pointed out what the end goal of alchemy is, to understand and be in harmony with the world, Carol couldn't accept that, as it would mean accepting the world that rejected her father! Elfnein told Carol that she thought she knew the answer to the problem their father had left them, and would tell it to Carol: Forgiveness. He wanted them to forgive the world. But rather than accept that, Carol decided to burn all of her memories and turn them into combat power, so she could destroy the present! Hibiki got ready to use the Ignite Module again, and while Tsubasa and Chris were a little wary of the odds of betting on it, this time they wouldn't mind. Whoa, a DOUBLE Bakken? Looks like it's more powerful, but has less time in which it can be used. But it still wasn't enough this time? And Hibiki was waiting for Carol to sing, so she could release the third and final safety on the Ignite Module? Damn. So, they tried using the S2CA. But Carol knew the Ignite Module's maximum output, and threw it away because of that, as her songs have the power of seven billion Superb Songs! She managed to overpower it, but then they heard Maria, Shirabe, and Kirika start their own Superb Songs, while they were using the Ignite Module as well. It looks like they survived somehow, but Dr. Ver wasn't so lucky. Low on blood, and with his lower body crushed by rubble, it seems doubtful that he'd be able to survive. But he gave them a computer chip, saying that miracles have nothing to do with Symphogear compatibility. Asking Maria if he had finally managed to be a hero, he was told that he had managed to be the worst hero. Happy he was at least able to become some sort of that, Dr. Ver dies. Hibiki and Co. use S2CA Heca-Conversion Hibiki's Gungnir collects all of their phonic gain, and Maria's Airgetlám controls and redistributes it, using Carol's own phonic gain. Then it's X-Drive time! Featured Songs * Genkai Toppa G-beat (Ignited Arrangement) * Senkin·Daurdabla * Arigatō wo Utai Nagara Gallery Screenshots ScreenShot Story12 - Maria, Shirabe and Kirika.jpg ScreenShot Story12 - SERE+NADE.jpg ScreenShot Story12 - The castle blow up by Carol.jpg ScreenShot Story12 - Surrender!.jpg ScreenShot Story12 - Only can do is revenge.jpg ScreenShot Story12 - Dr Ver trapped.jpg ScreenShot Story12 - Six Swan songs.jpg ScreenShot Story12 - S2CA Hexa Conversion!.jpg Preview PV S3 SS 12 - Kirika!!!.jpg PV S3 SS 12 - Maria....jpg PV S3 SS 12 - Hibiki.jpg PV S3 SS 12 - Pr.Natassja.jpg PV S3 SS 12 - Shirabe why.jpg PV S3 SS 12 - Tsubasa, stand once again.jpg PV S3 SS 12 - Chris shocked.jpg PV S3 SS 12 - Elfnein give it your all.jpg Trivia Eternal Links *''GX Episode 12/Story 12'' *''GX Episode 12/Preview 12'' Category:Episodes Category:Symphogear Series Category:Symphogear GX Series